1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lipstick applicators and more particularly, to a lipstick applicator composed of a card having opposite main faces coated with lipstick while the card is normally housed in an envelope sized to jacket the applicator card so that the card may be removed and the lipstick coated surfaces of the card grasped by the lips of a user and as the card is withdrawn from the mouth, lipstick is applied to the lips of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is perhaps well known, lipstick sampling by prospective customers at counters in department stores, markets and the like is beset with certain problems not the least of which is the transference of germs if the lipstick devices are utilized by several customers. Notwithstanding this obvious problem, many women desire to try many different colors and, also, the products of many different manufacturers. Some persist in applying the lipstick directly to their lips even though others have used the same device. Some, knowing of the problem of contamination and germs, apply the lipstick to their hands, for example, on the palms. Generally speaking, there has been a need for a lipstick applicator device which could present a wide variety of lipstick colors by different manufacturers. Additionally, there is a marketing need for the capability of providing by mail to prospective customers samples of a manufacturer's lipstick in various shades.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a lipstick applicator which is composed of a card jacketed in an envelope from which the card can be easily removed and on which a portion which has a rounded leading edge is coated with a selected color of lipstick on both sides thereof so that the user may insert the rounded leading edge into the mouth and while applying pressure, remove the card so that the lipstick is transferred from the card to the lips of the user. In this way, the applicator is not only disposable and inexpensive but, also, can be packaged in a transparent envelope so that it is protectively jacketed in a hygienic condition prior to use and can be easily removed for sampling of lipsticks. For example, a manufacturer could mail several different shades to a prospective purchaser who could then, in the privacy of their own home, select a color or colors which they like most and dispose of the samples. Moreover, the samples when jacketed in the envelope can be carried in the purse of a user and in any event, the sampling is fast and simple because both lips are coated simultaneously as opposed to the conventional lipstick applicator wherein one lip is coated with lipstick following which the other lip is coated.